


Thanksgiving

by redcandle17



Series: The Holidays [2]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern American AU. Slit gets to spend Thanksgiving Day with Nux's girlfriend's family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving

Slit was trying to summon the will to leave the couch and futilely wishing a Coke would get itself out of the fridge and float into his hand, when his phone began ringing. Nux. 

“What do you want?” Slit asked, without greeting. He was fully aware of his jealousy and willing to admit it to himself. 

“You have to get here now!” Nux sounded intense, but quiet, like he was whispering. Sounded urgent too. 

Slit sprang to his feet. He wondered what kind of trouble Nux had managed to find when he was supposed to be having Thanksgiving with Capable’s family. He was eager for the relief from his boredom though. “Where’s here?” he asked. “How bad is it?” He was already checking his mental inventory of things he might need - some of which he wasn’t supposed to have anymore and Nux didn’t know he’d kept.

“Ugh,” Nux said, which was apparently intended to convey either impatience or disgust. “I don’t need helping disposing of a body! I need you to come here. The girls assumed I’d bring you, even though they didn’t actually say you were invited, and now they’re mad at me for ‘leaving you home alone’ like you’re a fucking toddler.”

Slit was almost embarrassed by how happy it made him to hear that, but then Nux’s girlfriend and her sisters were all hot so it was okay and didn’t make him pathetic. He’d only seen them once since Halloween, but they’d all followed him on Twitter and friended him on Facebook since then. 

“Get your ass here. I’ll text you the address.” Nux ended the call without saying bye. 

Slit was downright gleeful at the thought of how much shit Capable and her sisters must be giving Nux for abandoning him on a holiday. He considered waiting a good long time before going, so Nux would suffer more, but he didn’t want the girls’ parents to think he was an ungrateful asshole. He was ready to be on his best behavior. 

He showered and shaved and put on clean clothes, including a shirt with a collar, which he thought parents would like. Capable had picked up Nux last night, so he had Nux’s car thankfully. It would have sucked to have to take a cab there like a loser and sucked worse thinking of a lie if Capable’s parents asked why he didn’t have a car. He was pretty sure parents didn’t want their daughters associating with guys who wrecked their cars street racing. 

A thought occurred to him as he drove, and Slit began looking for a youtube video on how to eat with a knife and fork. Capable might have taught Nux to eat properly, and Slit didn’t want to look uncivilized by not knowing how. 

There was a sweet sports car and a pickup truck in the driveway, and a bunch of motorcycles parked on the road. That’s right, that lesbian biker gang were old friends of the girls’ mother. He didn’t know they were the sort you invited over for Thanksgiving, but then he guessed that applied to him and Nux too. 

Slit had to take a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. Thanksgiving in a house with parents. It was like on TV. 

He knew a cop when he saw one and the man who answered the door was definitely a cop. The cop also knew Slit’s kind when he saw it, despite Slit’s attempt to dress like the kind of guy girls invited to Thanksgiving at their parents’ house. They stared at each other for a long moment. Then the man grunted indistinctly and stepped aside so Slit could enter the house. 

“Finally, boy, I’m starved,” said an old woman Slit had never seen before in his life. 

He must have looked confused - but hopefully not afraid - because Capable appeared, smiling at him. “We waited for you,” she explained. 

“Gimme my keys,” Nux said, by way of greeting. 

Slit handed over the keys, and ducked his head to allow Capable to kiss his cheek. Her sisters weren’t far behind. Toast was giving him a pointed look and smirking, like she was making fun of his appearance without saying a word. The Dag smiled like she was genuinely pleased to see him, and Cheedo took his jacket and carried it off to a closet. 

Slit had expected them all to sit around a table like on TV, but while the dining room table was set with food, the chairs had been removed. An attractive thirty-something woman with a haircut worse than Toast’s and a blonde whose photo he’d seen in Capable’s house appeared from somewhere. “Dag?” the woman said. 

The Dag, looking solemn, went to stand by the table. “We thank Mother Earth for her bounty,” she said.

Slit bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. He looked around as the Dag’s speech continued. He didn’t see anyone who looked like parents. Then the woman with the criminally short hair began to carve the turkey and the cop began to slice up the ham, and Slit realized _they_ were the parents. They couldn’t be more than fifteen years older than the girls, probably less. He wondered what had made them take on the responsibility of adopting five girls. 

Only Cheedo seemed to call them ‘Mom’ and ‘Dad’ though, which made sense since she was the only one young enough to be their kid and then only just barely. What a weird family. It was nothing like on TV. Between the girls, their parents, Nux, him, the elderly lesbian bikers, and the hot thirty-something biker - whom he fantasized was the mom’s ex - there were almost twenty people there. Slit hung back so he’d be the last in line and not have to worry about taking too much of what might be somebody else’s favorite dish. Seemed like the civilized guest thing to do. 

Once people had filled their plates, they seemed to sit wherever. Nux was sitting with Capable and the blonde, Angharad-the-women’s-studies-major. Nux looked tense, and Capable’s smile looked strained, which led Slit to conclude that unlike the rest of the family, Angharad was not happy with the type of people Capable had started associating with while she was away. It was an entirely rational and right response, but it made Slit unwilling to go anywhere near her. 

He sat on the stairs and enjoyed his first real Thanksgiving food. After he’d finished eating, he took his plate into the kitchen. There was a stack of dirty dishes on the counter, but Slit was reluctant to add to it. At home, he and Nux just kept piling their dirty dishes in the sink until one of them caved and washed them. There was a dishwasher here, but Slit had always regarded dishwashers as the most useless appliance ever since you had to rinse the dishes first anyway. 

“You’re kind of hot when you’re being responsible,” the Dag said.

Slit almost dropped the glass he was washing. He hadn’t heard her sneak up behind him. It wasn’t just her either, it was Toast and Cheedo too. 

“We’re going to the mall since Toast refuses to go tomorrow,” the Dag informed him. “Want to come?”

“You don’t understand how dangerous Black Friday is,” Toast said to the Dag. “I was almost trampled last time I went shopping on a bad shopping day.”

Slit understood immediately. She was tiny and probably truly in danger of being trampled. Some guy had actually been trampled to death in a Walmart a few years back. The mall wasn’t among the places he liked to hang out, but he decided it might be fun to go and clear people out of Toast’s way. 

“Sure,” he said. Then he called, “Shotgun!”

He was very surprised when they led the way to a black Escalade Hybrid, but not surprised that it was Toast who got behind the wheel. He considered mocking them for being eco freaks and owning a SUV, but decided against it. When Nux had first gotten involved with Capable - there had been no dating, they’d met and then they were inseparable - Slit had questioned how a bunch of college girls could afford to own a house and suggested that they were all strippers. After punching him in the shoulder, Nux had told him that the court had seized some asshole’s assets and created a trust fund for them. Slit knew now that the asshole must have been the cult leader who’d forced them to be his ‘wives’. He guessed that maybe Toast saw the Escalade as a gift to herself. 

While he was trying to avoid saying anything that might piss them off or hurt their feelings, they were talking casually. A couple of weeks back Nux had said that Capable and her sisters were having a party and she’d asked him to invite his friends. Slit had tried to dissuade Nux from including Morsov, but ultimately he’d had to keep his threat not to go if Morsov was invited. He was shocked and horrified to learn that Cheedo had been texting Morsov since.

He turned to glare at her in disapproval. “Not him! He’s-” The words that sprang to mind were all words they’d be angry at him for using. “Lame,” he finished lamely. 

“I like him. He’s nice and he can do all this cool parkour stuff.”

Slit had to make her see. It was bad enough that Nux insisted on being friends with the dipshit. “He’s short,” he reminded her desperately.

Cheedo looked annoyed. “He’s average height.”

“He’s shorter than you!”

“So? Toast is short.”

“What’s Toast got to do with it? And anyway, she’s a girl, it’s different.” 

He expected the Dag to lecture him on double standards, but she was laughing, for some reason, and kicking the back of Toast’s seat. 

Cheedo scoffed at him and pulled her phone out of her handbag. “Just for that, I’m going to text him to meet us at the mall.”

“Stop so I can get out,” Slit said to Toast.

She glanced at him and shook her head. “Don’t be silly. Why do you hate him so much anyway?”

“He’s shit and it’s worse because nobody but me sees it!”

“He doesn’t seem to hate you,” the Dag said. “I asked him about it. He just rolled his eyes and said you were an asshole.”

Slit gritted his teeth. The very worst part of it all was that Morsov wouldn’t even be a man and hate him back. 

“You’re in luck,” Cheedo told him. “He’s watching football with his Uncle Ace. Says it’s their tradition and he doesn’t want to break it.”

Slit could only shake his head. A hot girl asks him to meet her and he tells her he has to watch TV with his uncle? Morsov was such an idiot. But Cheedo was smiling and typing furiously, so he must have told her something else too. Slit shuddered at the thought of what it might be. 

Toast and the Dag were strategizing which stores they planned to go into, and in what order, when Slit was struck by a terrible suspicion. “I’m not holding your bags,” he told them. 

“Damn, he’s onto our devious plan,” the Dag said. 

All three girls laughed at him, and Toast said, “Don’t worry, we didn’t invite you along to hold our bags while we shop.”

Slit sighed in relief. 

She smiled at him before continuing, “You’re going to stand in the checkout lines for us.”

“Am not,” Slit said. But he knew he’d probably end up doing it. There was something about these girls and it wasn’t just that they were hot. They were special. When Capable inevitably had Nux move in with her, he wondered if they’d let him live with them too.

**Author's Note:**

> Please free feel to point out any errors you noticed. I'd planned to write this earlier, but work kept me too busy and too stressed. I literally just finished writing this, and while I've read it twice, I'm sure there are errors I missed.


End file.
